New Kid
by kalijah1492
Summary: Taylor and her twin brother Drew moved to mystic falls to live with there god father Alaric Saltzman. They get sucked in to the life of the supernatural, make new friends, fall in love, and try to find out whappened in the past to make there parents move from mystic falls.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own TVD just my OC

The day my aunt died i completely lost it. My name is Taylor White. I am 18 years. I live with just me and my twin brother Drew. We are moving in with are god father Alaric Saltzman. Are parents died when we were 16, so we moved in with are aunt Mary but she died a month ago, so that is are sad life story. We are moving to the town of Mystic Falls. Where we will be going to Mystic Falls High School, where Alaric is the history teacher.

We arrived in Mystic Falls 30 minutes ago and i already want to leave, but i have nowhere to go. Drew and I go in to the Mystic Grill and see Alaric sitting at the bar talking to some guy. We go up to him and I see the guy he's talking to. He is tall probably in his 20s, has raven hair, and ocean blue eyes. I sit next to Alaric with Drew next to me and i say "Hey Alaric, next time you have kids staying with you, they shouldn't meet you while sitting at the bar getting drunk."

"Oh hey Taylor, Drew, sorry. Hey this is my friend Damon Salvatore he lives here in town a founding family."Alaric said.

"Hello, its very nice to meet both of you." said Damon.

"Yeah whatever, Alaric can we go now I'm bored?" I said.

"Yeah sure,"he said to me then turned to look at Damon and said "see you later Damon."and we headed out of the grill and got in Alaric's car since we were brought by a bus, we don't have cars.

When we got to his house we unpacked. We each got are own room and mine was plain white with a king size bed and a dresser, and a walk in closet, that I liked. After i was done packing i went in to the living room and Alaric said he had to leave so it was just me and Drew. So I finished organizing my room then we ordered a pizza and i went to bed ready to get up and go to school morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own TVD just my OC

I woke up to my alarm going off it got really annoying and i slammed my hand on it to turn it off but it didn't so i had to get up and unplug it. Stupid alarm clock i thought while i walked to my closet to pick out my clothes for the day. Black leggings, with a red crop top, black ankle high boots, a black leather jacket, and to top it all off a heart shaped locket that my mom gave to me the day she died, I have never taken it off. I went out in to the living room to see Drew in jeans, a black T-shirt, biker boots, and a black leather jacket. We are both known for being the loner goth twins at our old school.

Alaric drove us to school and got us our schedules, then he left because he had to get to hos class room. We went to our lockers which were right next to each other, and then went to class. When we got there we sat down in the back of the class and waited for to start talking. "Hello class I'm which you all probably know, the first thing to do is why don't i introduce are new students Taylor and Drew. Why don't you two tell us about yourselves.

"I'm Taylor and moved here because my entire family is dead."i said

"OK lets just start class." Alaric said and began the lesson.

Once it was lunch me and Drew walked in to the cafeteria and everyone started looking at us. There have been a lot of rumors so far like, were a goth couple, or i was kicked out of my old school for killing someone and faked my parents being dead. Everyone was scared of us and if i were them i would be to. We walked to a table and sat down when someone sat down next to us. "Yes what do you want?" i said.

"Hey my name is Stefan Salvatore."

"Kewl i don't care go away."

"I was wondering if you are the people Alaric has to take care of, I'm a friend of his."

"Yeah are family died so we moved here."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah, sorry we have to go."

After school we walked to the grill and i saw a really cute boy so i went up to talk to him while Drew went to sit at the bar. Hopefully he doesn't come over here and be a protective big brother like he usually does. I walk over to the guy and he is really hot. "Hey, do you mind if i sit down?"

"Of course not, please take a seat."he said in a really sexy British accent.

"So your here all alone, why is that?"

"Oh i was just waiting for my girlfriend but here she is so i no longer need to wait."

"Shh, be quiet vampires can overhear you there are 3 other ones in here, especially my brother."

"Why are you afraid that there going to find out that your dating an original vampore."

"Yes they are."

"Fine goodbye Taylor."

"Goodbye Kol."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own TVD just my OC

I woke up and decided that i didn't want to go to school today because i got a lecture from almost everyone who saw me at the grill yesterday to stay away from Kol and the Mikaelson's is what they said because they don't know that I'm a vampire and so is my brother or that i know who the originals are so i got dressed and Went to the Mikaleson mansion here in mystic falls.

I got out of my car that i bought or compelled to get since Alaric couldn't afford one. I walked up to the door and knocked, and someone answered it i was surprised to see Rebekah answer it since she goes to school."hey bekah,whats up."

"Hey Taylor what are you doing here don't you have school?"

"Yeah but i didn't want to go since everyone saw me with your brother and they don't know I'm a vampire or know about that stuff, so can i come in?"

"Oh yeah come in."

"Thanks."

"Kol is upstairs in his room if you want to go see him."

"Thanks bekah see you later."

I walked up stairs and went in to kols room he was obviously in the shower because i can here it running. I sit down on his bed and wait for him but before i start falling asleep he gets out of the shower and is standing in the doorway of his bathroom completely naked. I over my eyes and say "Really kol put some clothes on."

"Sorry love but your the one in my room and its nothing you haven't seen before."

"Gross please cover up or I'm leaving."

"Fine ill get dressed."

"Good now what do you want to do today I'm bored."

"I thought you had school with the rest of the idiots in this town."

"Hey my brother and bekah both go to that school."

"Exactly my point."

"Your mean."

"I know. Why not we go to the grill boarding house and pay Damon Salvatore a visit."

"Fine."

When we got to the boarding house we went inside and found Damon sitting on a couch drinking bourbon. "Hello Taylor what are you doing here with kol?" Damon said.

"He's my boyfriend."i said.

"What but he's a Mikaelson."

"You mean he's an original vampire ohh I'm so scared."

"You know about vampires?"

"Damon, Drew and i are vampires so yes i know about them."

"Oh does Alaric know."

"No."

"How does he not know isn't he supposed to be your god father?"

"He is i was turned when i was 18, 1 year ago by an original vampire."

"Kol turned you?"

"No Elijah did."

"Why Elijah?"

"Because i asked him to."

"Oh."

"Yeah well I'm going but before i do make sure you don't tell anyone about me or my brother OK?"

"Sure."

After we left the boarding house i told kol i would meet him later and i drove to the grill where i found Drew and Rebekah sitting at a booth. I went over to them and sat down then Drew started yelling about why i wasn't at school, where was i all day , and that Alaric was really upset when i didn't show up for school but i didn't really care. I got up walked out of the grill and went home to go to bed after I texted kol i would see him tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I do not own TVD just my OC

After school i left mystic falls because i really needed time to myself without people yelling at me about everything, so i just left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I do not own TVD just my OC

Its been 2 weeks since i left mystic falls and now I'm back. I walk in to the grill to see Damon sitting there so i go up to him and ask him whats wrong and when he tells me whats wrong i couldn't help it i just cried i fell to the ground and started crying. Damon Salvatore just told me that Elena died but came back as a vampire and because she died it means that Alaric died and i couldn't help but think everyone i have ever loved is dead my mom, dad, my aunt, and now Alaric so all i have left is Drew. Until he finished the story. Drew was dead. Alaric killed him after he went crazy. My twin brother was dead.

I ran out of the grill and went home to an empty house. Where Alaric and Drew lived. I cried the whole night. Then i remember Damon saying Klaus was dead so i got up and ran to the Mikaelson mansion. I walked in to see Rebekah and Elijah sitting on a couch and kol standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Rebekah, Elijah, and kol I'm so sorry about Klaus."i said.

"Its fine, I'm sorry about Alaric." Rebekah said.

"Yeah we both lost someone because of Alaric."

"What do you mean?"

"Rebekah I'm sorry but i thought you already knew,Alaric killed Drew."

"Oh my god, Drew is dead I'm so sorry."

"Its fine you liked him to."

"Yeah but he was your brother."all of a sudden Klaus walked in to the room. "Hello I'm back." was all he said before i ran out of the house.

It wasn't fair they got there brother back why couldn't i get mine back. I was so sad. I went to the boarding house to see Elena and Stefan so i went in and asked if they knew how to bring someone back from the dead. They both said no. So i turned around walked outside and started walking home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I do not own TVD just my OC

I walked home and i went to bed it was a long day.

When i woke up i went to Drew's room to wake him up but all i saw was a empty bed and then it all came back to me. Drew and Alaric were dead it was only me in this house. So i decided i would fix my problem.

I flipped the switch.

I walked out the door and went to the grill because i was going to start over on this stupid town. Now that i was with out my humanity i no longer had to follow the rules. I followed a guy out of the bar, dragged him to the ally and compelled him not to move or make a sound so i could drink him dry, which i did and left him there with out a care in the world. My next stop was mikaelson mansion.

I walked in and saw kol and Klaus talking so i walked up to kol. "Hey kol see i was thinking last night after i found it my brother died that we need to take a break apart and preferably never get back together OK sounds great bye."and with that i walked out of the house and drove to the boarding where i was going to tell them that i needed to give them all of Alaric's stuff because i really don't want it lying around my house.

I walked in and saw them there sitting and talking."hey Damon you were Alaric's friend right well i just wanted to tell you that i need you to get all of his stuff out of my house because i don't want it in the way of me redecorating."

"Oh i see you flipped the switch because you couldn't stand the fact that your twin brother is dead."

"no I'm actually glad he's dead he was very annoying and overprotective."

"Yeah OK ill come get his stuff later tonight."

I left the boarding house and went home and after Damon came tried to get me to turn it back on he took Alaric's stuff and i went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I do not own TVD just my OC

I woke up and i decided that i was bored. I went down to the grill had a snack which ended with someone dying. Then i went inside and saw Damon drinking so i sat down and drank the shot that was next to him."hey that was Alaric's drink."he said.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but Alaric is dead get over it and move on."I said and got up and walked away.

I was walking to my car when i got a text from kol to meet him at the gilbert house, so when i got there i saw Klaus standing outside the door, probably because he wasn't invited in, and i went up to him to see what he was looking at, and i saw him cry and looked in the direction of the house and i saw it. It felt like my heart just got ripped out of my chest. I saw Elena and Jeremy do it. I saw Elena and Jeremy kill kol. I saw them stab him in the heart with a white oak stake. I watched Kol burn to death. I watched kol die. Kol is dead.

I ran i couldn't take all these emotions. Everyone is dead i cant take it there all dead my mom, my dad, my aunt, Alaric, Drew, and now Kol. Everyone is dead. This cant be happening to me this is just ahhhh.

When i finally got home i cried. Then i went to sleep.

When i woke up in the morning i got dressed and got ready for the day and then i got in my car and drove. I drove all the way to my house. And when i say house i mean the house i lived in before mystic falls the house my parents lived in and Drew. I threw open the door and ran upstairs to Drew's old room it was the exact same since the house belongs to me it wasn't sold. I went in to my room that was next to Drew's and i sat down on the bed. I got out my phone and dialed a number.

"Hello."the other person said.

"Hi i heard that you wanted to get the cure and there's only one dose?" i said.

"Yes I'm listening."

"Well i know that Elena, Jeremy, Damon,bonnie, and Stefan are all on there way to find it."

"Thank you for that but i know you want something for it so what is it?"

"I want you to kill Jeremy gilbert."

"Why do you want me to do that?"

"He killed the love of my life and you could easily do it because he has to be there to open the tomb."

"Fine ill do it."

"Thank you, Katherine."

After a long night i finally woke up and couldn't wait to be in mystic falls when Elena gets back without her brother alive. I hope she has to through all my pain since she is the one that came up with the plan to kill kol.

When i arrived in mystic falls i went to the gilbert house to see Caroline was there but not Klaus which means that they should be back very soon. I walked right in which meant that the only human gilbert left was dead. Katherine did it. She killed Jeremy Gilbert."hello Caroline where's Tyler?"

"Klaus gave him a head start and how did you get in here you weren't invited in?"

"I don't have to be invited in when the only human who lived here is dead."

"What do you mean that's Jeremy and he's not dead that's not possible."

"Oh it is if your angry at a person you can arrange for that person to die."

"You mean you asked someone to murder Jeremy gilbert?"

"Oh yes i have Katherine Peirce on speed dial. She wanted the cure and i wanted Jeremy dead it was a win win."

"Get out of this house how could you have someone kill Jeremy what did he do to you?"

"He killed Kol Mikaelson the love of my life so when you see Elena tell her ,pay backs a bitch." and with that i walked out of the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I do not own TVD just my OC

Elena POV

I walked in to my house and told Damon to put Jeremy's body on his bed upstairs. I walked up there after him and sat on the edge of the bed i pulled the blanket over his body. They all think I'm delusional and that i think he is going to wake up but i know deep down that he is dead. I go down stairs and see bonnie and Caroline crying "hey guy whats wrong?"

"Elena I'm so sorry but Katherine killed Jeremy because someone told her to in order for her to know where the cure was." Caroline said.

"Who was it and how did you know?"

"Taylor talked to Katherine she knew you were looking for the cure and she asked her to kill Jeremy because he killed kol she came by before you guys got back and told me because she could come right in."

"Its not your fault care what else did she say?"

"She told me to tell you something 'pay backs a bitch'."

"I am going to kill her." i said that then walked upstairs to tell Damon to bring Jeremy's body downstairs and put it on the couch. I walked down and found some matches and i lit one and Damon started talking me out of it. "This house is filled with the memories of everyone i have ever loved that have died my mom, dad, Jeremy, Jenna, Alaric, and john even john. I want to burn this house with Jeremy in it and never come back." and i dropped the match and walked out the door.

Taylor POV

I woke up with a text from Damon to tell me that Elena turned it off and is out to get me. I got out of bed and got dressed. Then i went to the boarding house to talk to Elena. In walked in to see her there and Damon. "Hello Elena i heard you lost your brother sucks to be you." i said.

"Yeah but wait your brother died to right and you weren't even here to know about it."

"Well at least after i brake up with someone they don't sleep with the person who killed me like the Salvatore's both did with Rebekah."

"Oh yeah i found out about Stefan and Rebekah the day kol died so i guess i didn't need to complain."

"Your brother is dead because of your stupid plan to kill kol." after i said that i walked out of the house.

I got back to my house and i just dropped tears were flowing out of my eyes and i couldn't stop it. I hated Elena gilbert so much. I wanted her to die. She ruined my life. I had to get a way for a while so I'm going to stay with Klaus. I walked out of my house, got in my car and drove.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer:I do not own TVD just my OC

I was sitting in the car with Klaus, i was come back to mystic falls with him for Caroline's graduation. I heard that Elena turned her humanity back on, so whatever i say will hurt a lot more. I got out of the car and told Klaus i would see him later but for now i was going to the grill. I walked in to see Rebekah and Matt."hey guys what are you doing in here?" i said.

"Nothing there was a storm so now I'm helping Matt clean up."

"Hell ladies greetings from the dead." said an amazing British voice that i missed so much. i turned around and ran to him "Kol i missed you so much and I'm so sorry for breaking up with you i didn't have my humanity."

"Its OK i know and i missed you to but right now i have revenge to take care of and you have catching up to do." kol said while letting someone in to the grill and leaving himself. "Oh my god."was all i said

"Hey tay did you miss me?"

"How are you both back?"

"Well that witch bonnie dropped the vale, and now you can see ghost but only in mystic falls she's putting it back up as soon as she finds someone."

"Wait if all the people from the other side who wants to be in mystic falls we can see like Alaric, and Jeremy i kind had him killed."

"Yeah everyone supernatural who has a reason to be here."

"Drew we need to find her now."

"OK."

"Wait who do you need to find?" Rebekah said

"Are mom." was all i said before i pulled Drew out of the grill.

Are mom grew up in mystic falls and moved before we were born. I always wanted to know why she moved but she never told us. Now I'm going to find out.

We looked all over for her and then we found her sitting on a bench in town square. I walked up to her and she got up and hugged me and then Drew."oh my children you've grown up so well. I really missed you."

"Mom i missed you so much. I need to ask you something. Why did you move away from mystic falls?"

"I moved because my child was killed by a vampire. You had a sister she was 2 years older than you. I had a brother i lived with Zach Salvatore and then his uncle Damon went out on a rampage and killed Zach's pregnant girlfriend and my child she was just a baby. So i left."

"You were a Salvatore?"

"Yes now sweetie i have to go i love you both so much. Drew I'm sorry that you died but your staying there with your sister OK i made sure of it goodbye."and she disappeared.

We walked back to the highschool and i tried to find Kol but i couldn't he was nowhere to be found and i figured it out Bonnie put the vale back up. I didn't get to say goodbye. I missed him so much. But at least i got to apologize. We walked back to the house. And before i fell asleep i got a text from Elena.

-Guess what my brother is back and Kol is still dead. I guess your plan failed. Pay back really is a bitch.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer:I do not own TVD just my OC

I woke up and got dressed. Then i went to wake Drew up. I was so happy that i got him back. He is the only family i have left.

Drew woke up and got dressed then came out of his room. I asked him what he wanted to do today and he said he wanted to go see Rebekah and that i should apologize to Jeremy for having him killed. I went to the boarding house and saw Jeremy talking to himself."Hey Jeremy i wanted to apologize for having you killed. It was just because you killed kol and all i felt was anger towards you and your sister. But your back and I'm sorry."

"Its OK i forgive you."

"Who were you talking to."

"When bonnie brought me back she used too much magic she died. And i can see ghosts so i can see her no one knows either. But i want them too."

"Oh I'm sorry she let me see my brother so I'm thankful for that."

I left the house and ran in to Elena. " hello Elena."

"What were you doing here."

"Talking to your brother and bonnie."

"Bonnie's in there when did she get back."

"Oh she didn't come back i was talking to her ghost. You did know she risked her life to bring your brother back right. Oh I'm sorry Jeremy didn't tell you she died. Yeah your probably the first class to have a ghost graduate. Its so sad that you didn't even know the entire summer that your best friend was dead but i guess you were to busy screwing Damon to notice."

"Go to hell you manipulating bitch. You know your just like Katherine. A selfish, manipulating, psychotic, whore."


End file.
